yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Grubsnitch
is an Earth-attribute Rank D Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, Grubsnitch is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe. Appearances * [[Yo-kai Watch (franchise)|''Yo-kai Watch]]: Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology Grubsnitch resembles a small boy with tan skin, blue hair tied in a topknot, and round green eyes. He wears a beige kimono, a green straw skirt, and goes barefoot. He is usually seen drooling from the right side of his mouth. In the games and anime, Grubsnitch is a very gluttonous Yo-kai, choosing to possess humans in order to pass on this trait and satisfy his hunger. When threatened, he does not budge and tries to fight back; however, he admits defeat when overpowered. His catchphrase in the anime, which is also present when possessing his targets, is "Otsumami!" However, this was changed to "It's just a bite!" in the English dub. Grubsnitch has the ability to possess humans and force them to snatch small pieces of bigger meals, and repeating until the whole meal is devoured. However, a strong enough desire to eat the whole meal, such as the one triggered by Hungramps' possession, can counter it rather easily. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Grubsnitch makes his debut in episode 23, causing Nate's mother to snatch a small snack of the breakfast; however, he reveals himself when she prepares a big dinner for her family. Said Yo-kai possesses and causes her to snatch small snacks from the meal. Nate, with the help of Whisper, tries to stop his mother, but to no avail. Nate finally has the idea of summoning Hungramps to force his mother to eat the whole dinner in one step; soon, Hungramps and Grubsnitch start a possession battle with Nate's mother as the host, causing her to waver between snatching small snacks and devouring the meal in one step. Hungramps finally overpowers Grubsnitch, causing the latter to admit defeat and grant his Yo-kai Medal to Nate. Grubsnitch later reappeared when Wotchagot Inspirited Nate's mother and father, Inspiriting them alongside the rice bowl Yo-kai. However, Grubsnitch realizes Wotchagot's food-based composition, causing him to snatch bites from the latter's rice bowl, much to Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan's horror. Unfortunately, Wotchagot demonstrated its regeneration ability, rendering Grubsnitch's appetite useless. When Nate summoned Hungramps, Grubsnitch commented on Hungramps himself as being "like a walking stomach", causing him to flee. Yo-kai Watch You can find Grubsnitch in tranquility apartments in Shopper's row. Yo-kai Watch 2 One way to find Grubsnitch is in Gates of Whimsy. He also appears in Hungry Pass in the Yo-kai World. You might even find Grubsnitch in Shopper's Row. He can also be found in the Infinite Tunnel. He can also randomly be fought while riding the Springdale Railway. Yo-kai Watch 3 Grubsnitch can be found in bushes and flowers in Shopper's Row. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = Tsumamiguinosuke YW3-017.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Attribute tolerance Movelist Quotes *'Befriended' (Yo-kai Watch): ''"You're so strong! I want to be your friend, please!"'' *'Befriended (Yo-kai Watch 2): '"You're so strong! I want to be your friend, please!" *'Loafing: '"I'm hungry..." *'Receiving food (favorite):' "I want more!" *'Receiving food (normal):' *'Receiving food (disliked): '"Big mistake..." Etymology * His Japanese name, "Tsumamiguinosuke", is a combination of tsumamigui ''(つまみ食い, eating food before a meal begins) and ''suke ''(助), a common part of a male given name. * His English name, "Grubsnitch", is a portmanteau of the words ''grub, slang for generic food or to take food, and snitch, to steal or pilfer something of minimal value. * His Brazil Portuguese name, "Fominho", is a portmanteau of the word fome (hunger) and the boy name suffix -inho. * His Spanish name, "Zampo", is a corruption of "Zampar". Origin Grubsnitch might be based on the old urban legend of Perori Taro, which was about a boy with such an uncontrollable appetite for food his parents chased him out before he would drive them to starvation. From then on he wandered the country, getting hungrier and hungrier and begging people for food, causing them to run away when they saw him. Trivia *Its random names are: Sample, Dodd, Dinadash, and Drooly. In other languages *Japanese: つまみぐいのすけ Tsumamiguinosuke *Korean: 자꾸손 Jakkuson *Spanish: Zampo *French: Pikor *Italian: Magnalestus *German: Nascha *Portuguese (Brazil): Fominho de:Nascha Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Onechanside